watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 159/@comment-3434177-20190621043542/@comment-27702860-20190623074934
First, thanks for catching which chapter that "place" is located. I could not remember. I think it is important since, I think, Tomoki now realizes what Tomoko was doing much of the time there. Granted, Tomoko also went there to simply avoid people rather than just to hide from an embarrassment. And after reading the Tomomote chapter of "Hope for the future", it just brought me more doubts to my head, fandom remarked whereas Yuri and Minami's school uniform was the same kind, the one of Mako was different from that, does that mean that before Yuri-chan and Makocchi assisted to the same high school, the first was a loner? If that is the case, it isn't to miss Yuri is so possessive toward her friends. And Uchi has a different one as well. We do not know the back stories of anyone Hina--by fan vote--and Yu, Kotomi, Tomoko of course. Okay, we know Akari and Sayaka went to the same middle school as Tomoki. Fine. So we do not know when Yuri and Mako became friends and when Minami started trying to pull in Mako. I suspect that Mako was nice enough to normal but quiet Yuri that they became friends. In certain way, I think Nemo envies Tomoko for her suspending, because that would mean in some way she is passing by the slice-of-life anime experience that she craves so much for. Seriously, that girl must stop seeing rivalry where there are none. I think that is possible. Also, a bunch of other WataGirls worrying about Tomoko probably does not help! Myself have remarked how much I hate that fandom see and refer to Ucchi just as a gag character, I'm really interested for her background as character and how it will end up the situation where she is now. I absolutely agree. I feared she and Tomoko would be a running "Oh look! A Mistake! She looks LESBIAN! Ha!HA!Ha!" stupid gag seen in too many series. I think when Uchi "confessed" to Mako what she thought Tomoko does . . . as she smiles . . . and sweats . . . I started to think, "wait . . . something is up here." That and her stalking Tomoko for some reason. Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. And recently I have wondered if Ucchi was this normie to begin, taking in account the way how she reacted by having Tomoko as her roommate. Though a thing is sure, given recent revelations in Tomomote, and the entrance exam in chapter 110, Ucchi was right, their hearts are always connected. In a strange way. The continuity joke is that Tomoko did not recognize any of them later. Katō she assumes just has an older boyfriend, and the obvious joke about Uchi is she seemed a background then joke character and is now this really interesting part. We know Asuka often spends lunchtime with Kaho, with Miho is ambiguous, but regarding Fuuka, it feels like if Asuka were avoiding her, I say, Asuka only invited Kaho as her companion other than Tomoko for having study session. It was Fuuka who had to join herself together with Miho to table. There is really something strange with her relationship. I sensed that since they are not in the same class, they are just superficial acquaintances. For example, Fūka does not bother to just call or text Katō to ask about "FondleMeGate!" Katō's earlier response to Fūka about table tennis suggests that she--Katō--does not think Fūka knows her at all. I would agree that she seems to have little interest in hanging out with Fūka. Of course, we do not know their backstories at all. But not! haters comment over and over how Asuka is just a moe girl lacking in personality and they act like rabid monkeys everytime she appears even in the littlest vignette of a chapter. Understanding her character it one of things which maintains me at edge of seat. They be idiots. How "popular" is Katō? She seems nice to about everyone, but as you noted, she does not have a "Katō Posse" of "girls" around her. We do not see boys talking about her. Sure, WataMote is trying not to be a Teens in Love Slice of Life story, but one would expect, based on stereotypes, for Katō to be "popular." Perhaps the answer is few of them know what friends are. To quote the venerable Art Speigelman's Maus: "Then you could see what it is, friends!" Do they ever spend actual time together? Talking? For all of her weird behavior, Katō does not talk to Tomoko. Tomoko will reveal things to her. The most was Katō quizzing her on what "sexual harassment" of her friends meant. If she actually wanted to know Tomoko she would know that despite all appearance, Tomoko considers Yū her closest and best friend. Now that I think of it, rarely do the WataGirls talk. Tomoko confronts Yuri which causes Yuri to finally vent a bit. Mako chides Yuri. But Yoshida never explains why she hates what Tomoko does. Sure, eventually, Tomoko experiences the embarrassment and decides to stop being such a creep peeking. The problem, I think, is a lack of curiousity on many of their parts to know the other person. Yet they are all frustrated that others do not know them individually. "All in all, it's just another brick in the Wall." Heh! How appropriate given what the "Wall" was about. Lusting after Tomoki's "male wand", being violent and attacking her friends and kouhai in midst of cafeteria and soccerfield respectively, Tomoko has spare reasons for denigrate her, I say, Tomoko hasn't never messed with Itou. Kotomi could have been a "lead" in and of herself what with her own anxieties. She has elevated Tomoki to some fantasy not unlike Tomoko's imaginary male friends. As such, she cannot approach him. I do believe Tomoko is needlessly cruel to her though, as the 10th Anniversary shows, sometimes, briefly, she can be sincere. Aside from her, Tomoko does not openly try to attack and embarrass others unless injured first: Minami and Uchi are two examples. I suppose you can argue her teasing of Yoshida is a counter-example, and I would not disagree other than in Tomoko's mind, she is reacting to Yoshida overreacting. And after last chapter, I now perceives Minami as an even worse person than I had initially thought she was, one thing is being dependent of a friend, but that is so much different than lack of will for picking a career option. I say, in that aspect Yuri is alike to her, but at least she didn't do it this notorious. Yeah. Any hope for her crawled away and died quietly in the corner. I think she is manipulating Mako so Mako will not "waste time" helping someone else. Unless some Major Sympathetic Reveal comes out like she is being rented out to homeless Naruto ''fans by her uncle I do not see how she can be rehabilitated. I joke about Katō having a basement filled with bodies, but Minami is the true sociopath. ''She does, it really took me by surprise Tomoko suggested to Yoshida that after everybody of them got graduated, they two should go to a trip with the rest of crew, and taking in account the facts Tomoko is an introvert girl with social phobia and she generally just thinks in delirious fantasies, that was a so much mature an reasonable idea from her part. And Yoshida's response that Tomoko is mentioning "Everyone" a lot is curious. I think Yoshida is "not as dumb as she seems," as she recognized Tomoko's fear of her with Umbrella Incident: she noticed that Tomoko has moved from sort of just tolerating being around people to actually wanting to be around them. Back to "you see what it is friends," Boobie! Tomoko's manga/''anime''/game view of popularity was, well, like the list: a virgin, no boyfriend, et cetera. So being "popular" means having boyfriends, losing your virginity, having a bunch of girls either fawning over you are jealous as hell. Over time she has matured. She now--as when she was with Yuri--seems to like being with other people. In a strange way, her encounter with Uchi and the "Emoji Gang" may have taught her something. She had zero regard for "Simple" before that. She then assumed that Uchi and her friends had some complicated relationship, as she muses to herself that it is always "complicated" when it involves girls. However, she did see that Uchi's Friends cared about her, despite being a bit pissed off at her behavior, and even wanted to include her--Tomoko--to help her. That is sort of what friends do. Other than eat one another when trapped in a room for a week. . . . ��